


Scooby Doo and the Sapphic Bond Between Daphne and Velma

by notaverygoodwriter



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian pining, Lusty, Mystery, No Smut, i mean you can probably read it in one sitting, its gay, just look at the word count okay?, kind of short but not too short, like maybe if you're a slow reader it might take you longer but idk, real mystery, you would probably have to be like a REALLY slow reader like REALLY SLOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverygoodwriter/pseuds/notaverygoodwriter
Summary: When the gang gets stuck inside an airport on their way on vacation after encountering a ghost, they must figure out how to rid the airport of it. But how can Daphne focus on a mystery when the woman of her dreams, Velma Dinkley is around?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my attempt at writing a Daphne and Velma fic but to keep it interesting for me so that i stay invested and don't just give up like the dozen other unfinished manuscripts i have on my computer i put a mystery story line. Is anyone going to read this? Probably not. Do i regret writing it? Hell to the no.   
> If you are reading this, though. I hope you like it.

“C’mon gang, we’re going to be late!” Fred called out. The gang were running through a small airport, luggage in hand, the wheels running loudly behind them as they struggled to reach their flight. Although the airport wasn’t very big, and only moderately full of people, the twists and turns of the hallways made it confusing.

“Like, I’m getting tired over here.” Shaggy was slowing down, but Fred managed to pull his arm with him, dragging him across the hall.

A week at a Four Seasons in Maui, the gang’s idea of a great getaway. Finally, a vacation where nothing could go wrong. Far away from ghosts and monsters and vampires and anything else that could keep them from having a good time. Except they were running late.

They had to catch their plane or they would never make it to the hot sun and the white sand with cold watermelon and clear oceans. Never make it to suntans and swimming with sharks, never make it to hotel rooms and Hawaiian shirts.

About a half hour ago, the two ladies were in Daphne’s room, deciding which sundress to pack.

“They’re the same dress.” Velma said. She was sitting on Daphne’s bed, slightly bored, as if she’d been there for hours. 

“No they’re not! This one is _porcelain_ white with daffodils and this one is _pearl_ white with daffodils. They’re completely different Velma.” Daphne said, holding up the porcelain white in one hand and the pearl white in the other, her eyes staring right at Velma, impatiently waiting for her response. 

“I think you’d look great in both, Daph. It’s not a big deal.”

Daphne sighed and threw the sundresses aside, diving down into the bed next to Velma. She propped up her head with her arms, her elbows sinking into the soft mattress while her fingers held up her chin and jaw.

“You think I look good?” Daphne asked, not daring to make any sort of physical contact with Velma. Her voice had taken a smoother, silkier and deeper tone than before, and although they were not touching, the lack of distance between them make it so her voice had little to no distance to travel before reaching Velma’s ear.

Velma suddenly felt a shiver down her spine, she couldn’t move. But she also couldn’t respond. Her heart beat like crazy and she couldn’t make it calm down. As she struggled to get any sort of cohesive, real, English words out of her mouth, Daphne sat up, inching closer though they were only a few centimeters apart.

And Velma didn’t stop her.

In fact, she began to feel her eyelids closing, one eighth of the way, then a quarter, and then halfway. Daphne moved even closer ever so slowly closing her own eyes and leaning in, parting her lips slightly as her pulse rose and raced from the fact that they were almost touching. Almost. As Daphne leaned more into it, and felt the tip of her nose slightly brush against Velma’s, the excitement that she was about to finally kiss Velma for the first time kicked in.

Unfortunately so did the door.

SLAM!

The door swung open and the two girls quickly pulled away before anything real could happen. Velma blushed, Daphne cursed under her breath.

Shaggy and Scooby were standing in the doorframe, oblivious to what they were interrupting.

“Like, we’ve got to go. Like, now.” Shaggy said, his bags in one hand, a sub sandwich in another. “Fred’s finished loading up the Mystery Machine and if we don’t leave right now we’re gonna be late.”

Eventually, they did get to the airport and that’s where we left off.

As the gang hurdled through crowds of people, runaway luggage and baby strollers they were nearing the destination that they were hoping to get to.

“Look! Over there! C’mon gang, not much further.” Fred yelled, suddenly overjoyed, aside from the fact that he was currently out of shape and therefore out of breath.

As they finally reached the gate, Velma fumbled with the passports, all neatly tucked into her back pocket. She didn’t even notice at first, when one began to slip out from between her fingers and the palm of her hand, when she accidently let go, when it fell out in front of her, hitting the ground with a thump inaudible to anyone due to the noisy airport. When she noticed, however, she bent down to pick it up, not thinking too much about it.

But so did Daphne.

As Velma reached for the passport, she found another hand reaching for it too. The long, slender fingers of Daphne Blake. The painted nails of Daphne Blake. The soft palms of Daphne Blake.

And when she looked up, all that was in her field of sight was the face of Daphne Blake. They were close— too close. Physically. They were too close physically because people who where that close physically should be even closer emotionally. Or so Velma believed.

And they weren’t that close yet, were they? I mean, they knew each other since they were kids, they were friends long before Fred, Shaggy and Scooby came along. Long before they ever stepped foot in the Mystery Machine they were just two kids, one of which wanted to hold the other one’s hand more than anything in the entire universe.

But the moment didn’t last. Velma remembered how much of a hurry they were in, and decided her feelings could wait. She quickly got up, pink-ish red filling her cheeks from embarrassment, although Daphne couldn’t quite understand what was embarrassing about having feelings for another person.

As they got everything sorted through, they were just about to walk through the aircraft entryway, and

SNAP!

Like someone clicking their fingers together, and in that instant, faster than the speed of sound, the lights went out. The aircraft entry door shut closed. The airport went into a state of confusion, and eventually mild panic.

That mild panic turned into good old fashioned panic-panic when they heard it again.

SNAP!

And again.

SNAP!

Over and over again, getting louder and louder, getting closer and closer.

“Like, what’s going on?” Shaggy asked.

Each snap had less and less time in between the next. Each snap getting in their heads, under their skin, somehow more… intimate than the last, yet still so distant. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.

And then it stopped.

“Jeepers, what was that?” Velma asked.

“I don’t know. But I think it’s over.” Daphne replied.

“Uh, guys.” Shaggy called out from behind them, him and Scooby shaking in their spots, eyes glazed over, and bullets of sweat running down their faces.

The gang turned around.

“G-G-G-G-GHOST!”


	2. The Middle

There they were, in the middle of the airport they were supposed to be out of by now, face to face with a ghost. One with chains wrapped around big, translucent lobster claws, fused at the wrist to an otherwise normal looking formally human ghost.

With one more loud snap, the ghost broke free of its chains, raising its claws up to the ceiling in pure joy, throwing its head back, and then focusing its eyes on the first thing in front of it. Unfortunately for them, the first thing in front of it was Shaggy and Scooby.

“RUN!” They all shouted in unison, all running down the hall, faster than they had ever run in high school gym class.

Finally, the ghost stopped chasing after them, disappearing without a trace.

* * *

When they got back together and caught their breaths, Daphne was the first one to speak.

“What _was_ that thing?” She spoke in a serious, all business type voice.

“I don’t know. But we have to stop it.” Fred told them.

“But, like, do we?” Shaggy asked. “Like, can’t we just hop on the plane and go to Maui, leave this ghost business to the authorities?”

“No, we can’t. That ghost didn’t exactly seem all Casper-friendly. It might hurt people. And we have to stop it, or else nobody will.” Fred said.

“I think I recognize it.” At this point Velma was already pulling out her laptop, searching away on the web browser. “Here.” Velma clicked on a link and the gang crowded around her and the laptop.

On it was a picture of the ghost. Except, not a ghost. A person. It was an old photograph, black and white, already completely yellowed and wearing away at the edges. Perhaps the ghost before it became a ghost. Velma began to read the caption.

“Eugene Myers, the lobster man.” Velma started. “According to this, he was a sailor who fell overboard and was captured by pirates and most of his fingers were cut off as they were torturing them, and so as he was finally escaping after 3 months, he took the pirates’ dinner with him. A big, bad, lobster. He then used them as hands and swore that he would kill everyone on board that pirate ship.”

“What was it called?” Daphne asked. “The pirate ship, I mean.”

“The Black Raider.” Velma replied, after doing a fair bit of scrolling on the page.”

“The Black Raider? My great-grandfather Enoch Blake was on that ship! In fact, he was second in command to the Captain.”

“And he survived Myers?”

“Yes.”

“I think I know why he’s here.”

* * *

Velma slapped a notepad down on the desk, leaning over it with a pen in hand. She wrote down on the top of the page, “Eugene Myers: AKA, Lobster Man.”

“Okay,” Velma started. “Eugene Myers is kidnapped by the pirates on The Black Raider, they cut off his fingers, etc. Now he swears revenge and kills the pirates, but not all of them. It says here that there were only three survivors, Enoch Blake, Geraldine Jasper, and Reed Hopper.” She wrote the three names down on the notepad. “My guess, is that he’s taking his revenge, but since the survivors are long gone, he’s taking down their descendants.”

Daphne could barely focus. This was important stuff, she knew that. But hearing the woman of her dreams figure out this ghost in five minutes flat was making it hard to see anything but Velma. She was snapped out of it the moment Fred started talking, though.

“So we find this ghost and kill it.”

“Kill it? Like, how do you kill something that’s already dead?” Shaggy asked.

“Then we trap it. I can make a special ghost net, I think.”

“We should split up.” Daphne chimed in, seeing an opportunity and taking it. “Shaggy and Scooby should go with Fred to make this ‘special ghost net’, and Velma and I will track down the other descendants and see if they’ve encountered the Lobster Man before.”

They all nodded in agreement, and while Fred, Shaggy and Scooby left, Velma and Daphne stayed behind.

Daphne and Velma, for the following five minutes, switched between researching and flirting and staring at each other but looking away when the other one caught them. Well, Velma looked away, Daphne was too bold for that. By this time, the section of the airport was empty, everyone had disappeared, and hopefully they were far away from there.

“It says Geraldine Jasper was an only child, and died without children, but Reed Hopper does have one living descendant---and she’s a flight attendant here. Elisa Hopper.” Velma said.

“You’re really smart. You know that, Velma?” Daphne asked.

Velma blushed.

“I-I mean, I guess I am, but—” 

“But nothing. You’re the smartest person I know.” Daphne was staring again. “And… the most beautiful too.” Daphne leaned in, bringing her face closer to Velma’s.

And Velma let her.

She cupped Velma’s face in her hand, and they closed their eyes almost in unison, taking in the feeling with their other senses. The soft skin, the scent of roses, the sound of silence around them, and finally, the taste of—

But they didn’t get to that.

Shaggy, one again, burst into the room unaware of what was being interrupted. Once again, Velma blushed and Daphne cursed.

“Like, we found the people.”

* * *

Shaggy was telling the truth. About a hundred people, including some of the staff, were crowding around the door, trying to pry it open with anything that they could find. Except they weren’t succeeding. The building was concrete and the door was steel, and they wouldn’t make a dent for hours.

“Like, the doors are all locked. We’re trapped.” Shaggy explained. Fred was in the corner, tweaking his new ghost net.

Suddenly, someone caught Daphne’s eye. And no—it wasn’t Velma this time.

It was a flight attendant. Her nametag, more specifically. One that said, “Elisa” on it. She hurried over to the attendant, and approached her.

“Are you Elisa Hopper?” She asked.

“The one and only. Why?”

“The ghost. You were there when it attacked, right? I saw you there.”

“I was. It was terrifying. I just want to get out of here already.”

“Have you… seen it before, maybe?”

Elisa shook her head. “No, that was the first time. But, I did hear some weird noises a couple days ago.”

“Noises?” Daphne raised an eyebrow, her eyes patiently waiting for Eliza to go on.

“Yeah, I was meeting with my boss, Dan, and just before he came in his office, there they were. Weird, groaning noises. Like this ghost was in some sort of pain. Dan’s right there, if you want to talk to him. Maybe he heard it too.” Elisa pointed to a man in a suit with mutton chops and balding red hair. Slightly overweight and the suit was outdated. Really outdated. A century, at least.

Velma was already speaking to him.

After she finished, Daphne walked over to Velma and in unison they both said:

“Dan seems suspicious.”

They agreed that he looked suspicious with the outdated clothes and bad facial hair choice and how he claimed not to have heard any groaning in his office that day, and he was nowhere in sight when the Lobster Man appeared. They couldn’t know for sure, but they agreed that Dan was in some way a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the second part of it. Idk if anyone's reading this but i'm posting all of it at once because you can't stop me.


	3. The End

“Okay gang, here’s the plan.” Fred started. “Shaggy and Scooby, you’re the bait. Velma and Daphne will make sure that they have eyes on Dan the entire time, and I’ll catch the ghost in my ghost net.”

And that’s exactly what happened.

Shaggy and Scooby were in the southwest portion of the airport, while Velma and Daphne were still at the entrance, speaking to Dan, keeping him occupied. Fred was hiding behind a stack of boxes with a switch that would drop the net, a couple of metres away from Shaggy and Scooby.

“Like, here we are, Scoob. All alone, out in the open.” Shaggy said in his best ghost luring voice.

“Right, out in the open, all alone.” Scooby repeated.

“Sure hope no **ghosts** come and get us, ‘cause that would be bad. Really bad.”

And in some sort of miracle, a real, true miracle, the Lobster Man actually appeared. Floating in all its ghostliness fog, it began clicking, snapping, tapping its claws together.

Scooby, when he heard the snapping of its claws, froze in his place, but managed to lift a paw to tap Shaggy on the shoulder. They looked at each other, and then behind them at the ghost, and Shaggy whispered:

“run.”

And Shaggy yelled:

“ **RUN!** ”

They ran as fast as they could towards Fred, and as he scrambled with the controller, managed to flick the switch right as the ghost was underneath the net.

But it didn’t work.

At this point Fred realized it wasn’t a ghost they were dealing with at all. His quick thinking came in handy when he pulled out another one of his nets, throwing it by hand and successfully trapping the Lobster Man underneath it.

He ran up to the Lobster Man, and yelled out to Scooby and Shaggy to call over Daphne and Velma.

With the gang back together again, Fred held a big, ear to ear smile on his face.

“Dan doesn’t have anything to do with it, he was there the entire time.” Velma said.

“Fred! Your ghost net worked!” Daphne exclaimed, seeing the Lobster Man trapped.

“Oh. No, this isn’t my ghost net, the ghost net didn’t work at all. This is just a regular net-net.” Fred said.

Daphne’s smile faded as she realized that he spent all this time on it for nothing.

“What do you mean, it didn’t work?” Velma asked.

“You see, this isn’t a ghost at all! It’s just a costume.” Fred exclaimed.

“Like, if it’s not Dan, then who is it?” Shaggy asked.

“I don’t know. Let’s find out, gang.” And with that, Fred put his hand on the top of the Lobster Man’s head, and pulled hard.

All at the same time, they said,

“Elisa Hopper?”

Yes, it was in fact the flight attendant who was in the Lobster Man costume.

“I don’t understand, why would you impersonate Eugene Myers and pretend to be a ghost?” Daphne asked.

Elisa rolled her eyes and scoffed, but eventually explained.

“Distraction. I needed a distraction. And that’s all I’m telling you.”

But Velma was prepared. “It all makes sense now! You needed a distraction. I didn’t think much of it at first, but there were parts missing from the airplane. That’s why the flight was delayed and why we made it in time even though we were so late. You were stealing parts from the airplane, probably to sell for a profit. And it was just a coincidence that Daphne was here. You didn’t care about the legend of Eugene Myers, you just needed a distraction.”

“It’s not what you think. It’s not as bad as it sounds. I _needed_ that money. I want to be a pilot. I don’t want to be a stupid flight attendant, I needed to steal so that I could pay for flight school. Please, don’t tell the cops.” Elisa pleaded.

“I’m sorry, but we have to.” Fred chimed in.

“What I don’t understand though, was why you locked all the doors. Why would you lock yourself in with everyone else?” Velma asked.

“I don’t think she meant to.” Daphne said. “My guess is that you’re just so much of an amateur you didn’t know how the electronic locks worked and only accidentally locked up all the exits and entrances. Oh and you were probably there the first time we saw the Lobster Man because you used a hologram. Classic hologram. Amateur solution, really. When will these villains get more creative?”

Elisa blushed in embarrassment that a couple of teenagers could figure it out, but was also a bit impressed.

* * *

They used Dan’s keycard and figured out how to work the messed with locks, and called the police. As they watched Elisa being taken away, her claws cuffed together behind her back, she uttered the phrase they had been waited to hear,

“And I would’ve gotten away with it if it weren’t for you meddling kids.”

Velma turned to Daphne, “Well, another mystery solved. That was some smart figuring out you did, with the locks and all.” She said.

“Well, I learned from the best.”

And before anything could go wrong, Daphne leaned in and closed her eyes. Her other four senses heightened again, the feeling of Daphne’s lips on Velma’s cheek, the scent of satisfaction, the sound of her heart beating out of her chest, and the taste of triumph.

The rest of the gang were there, but in that split second Daphne and Velma felt like they were the only two people in the entire world. As they parted, Velma didn’t blush. Daphne didn’t need to curse. Instead, Velma turned her body to face Daphne, and raised an eyebrow.

“Um, no. Not good enough. I’ve waited too long for this.” And Velma dipped Daphne like two dancers and pressed her lips against hers, in a passionate, satisfying kiss as the rest of the gang just went with it and decided to give them some privacy.

And at that moment, the gang all collectively knew that they only reason the team worked so well was because of the intense Sapphic bond between Daphne and Velma.

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay thats pretty much it


End file.
